LOST
by Shaza858
Summary: Bella has been missing for a month, Alice has a bad vision about her family. and edward ran off after he heard about bella. will bella be okay. can they find edward will this all end happy for the cullens
1. Chapter 1

**ALICES POV**

I still couldn't believe what I had seen, my own family being ripped apart. I didn't know how to tell them what I saw.

"Alice what did you see?" asked Carlisle

" I saw..." i paused for a second to get my words together "I saw you all being killed!"

"What...? Who by Alice" just having to look in Carlisle eyes, knowing my visions normally happen upsets me, I mean Carlisle will come up with some crazy plan to try and stop it, but even if they don't die. I still have the mental image In my mind.

"Well I didn't recognise them. There where five of them, 4 men traveling with a woman."

"Well we have to tell the others and see if any of them have heard of this people"

Great I have to upset the rest of my family. Everyone apart from Edward. No one has seen him since Bella disappeared a month ago. Carlisle walks Into the living room. Jasper is leant on the window looking out while Esme paces up and down. "Where are the rest of the family we have some urgent news" Carlisle said in a calm voice. How can he be so calm. " Rose and emmett have gone out to hunt still no sign of Edward." Esme said with a look of worry.

"We will find him Esme my love... He will return when he is ready"Carlise sat down next to esme, he seemed to forgot about the urgent matter, I didn't really care how could I tell them That there's a possibility they might die. Jasper sensed something was wrong and was stood next to me in seconds. He put his arm around my waist "Alice what's up?."

"Edward!"

Esme moved so fast. She was obviously scared for Edward.  
"Alice what has happened to Edward?" I couldn't answer esme staright away I needed to piece together what I just saw. " Alice!" there was a sense of fear to her voice  
"Esme Edward is fine. But he isn't going to be?"

Esme looked at me hoping nothing bad will happen. While Carlise was still sitting on the couch Jasper went over to Join him.

"Alice please I'm concerned for my son and so is my wife please just tell me" Carlise tried to come across worried. But it didnt work.

" Ok ok. I have seen Bella only for a second. Didn't look good, wherever she was. She was being tied up. And gagged."

Carlise and Esme looked like they was in pain. I didn't get to see Jasper as he was next to me grabbing my waist and pulled me in for a hug. All i thought about is the rage or sadness on Edwards face when I tell him. If he ever comes home.

" I also saw Edward being attacked by The same people." everyone heard the sadness in my voice

" Alice you don't think they have something to do with Bella going missing do you" said Carlise, his voice was so calm but I could see the sadness in his eyes

" Hang on what people,has this got something to do with that urgent matter?" Jasper raised an eyebrow and he was frowning. it was time to tell them.

"Okay Jasper, Esme, I saw..." I paused for a moment and they was staring at me " I saw our family being attacked by the same people." I froze stood there still as a statue. I saw Bella being hit by a man, the same man I saw in my other visions.

"Alice what did you see now?" asked Esme I heard her voice crack on the last word.

"They have Bella" Jasper held me tighter. But that just made me even more sad, there was nothing we could do I don't know where Bella is. I don't even know where Edward is. Emmett came in through the window. " what's up guys" he looked happy I wonder why? "whoah what's with all the sad faces?" He walked over to carlise and lent on his shoulder

"Emmett-" I couldn't speak, my voice cut off and he started to frown. Carlise spoke before I could start. Carlise nudges Emmetts arm of his shoulder and looks him in the face "Emmett, Alice had a vision of Bella being tied up. She also saw Edward being attacked" he said calmly, how was he so calm!

"Well I actually have some good news" Emmett said smiling.

"What?" Esme said fastly

"While me and Rose where hunting she caught on to Edwards sent!"Everyone sighed with relief "Rose has gone to look for him"  
Everyone looked happier they wanted to find Edward. We all missed him.

"Carlise you and Esme should go with Emmett to look for him." I said still frowning everyone looked happy apart from me.

"Alice you need to come he's your brother" they all seemed to forget Bella was tied up somewhere in the dark and alone. Jasper Esme and Emmett had all left to room eager to find Edward " have you forget about the fact Bella is tied up alone somewhere Carlise I need to find her. Edward would want that. Please just go find him" I was happy they might find Edward but he won't want his mate being hurt and I won't allow it.

"Okay well you won't find her on your own I'll get Jasper to help you" Carlise left the room i ran to the window hoping I would see Bella and Edward. But there not there Jasper had his hands on my shoulders " where shall we start" i loved jasper so much I couldn't imagine this Happening to us. "I saw Bella in a warehouse kind of thing there was a car saying happiness I think" Jasper turned me around "I know where they are" he smiled .

_AUTHOR NOTE:Thanks__for reading, this story might not be very good but its my first one. there will be another chapter__._


	2. Chapter 2

**ALICES****POV**

Jasper knows where Bella is that's great! But why didn't it feel so great  
"Jasper I have a bad feeling" Jasper didn't say anything. He turned to look out the window, I was curious to see what he was looking at. I turned my head and looked out the window. Oh my god!

"Alice do you know them" Jasper raised an eyebrow and frowned. I couldn't answer him. I was shocked, totally shocked."Alice answer me!"  
"Jaz-" I just couldn't speak. I didn't speak for 2 minutes and then I realised he needed to know "It's them from my visions all of them, the worst thing is" I stopped again I just couldn't bring myself to say the sentence. But I knew I had to. "That's where I saw it happen" I walked over to the couch I just couldn't bear to stand. This could be the day my family die.

"Alice it can't happen. You said you saw us all, it's only me and you here" why couldn't he be right for once "you know the future can change" he sensed the panic in my voice.

At that moment Carlisle came in through the window at the back of the room. Esme and rose followed, I wonder where Emmett was? "Did you find Edward?" I couldn't stop myself I had to know. Why didn't I tell them about the people who are getting closer and closer to come. And kill us. "Well we followed his sent up to Seattle that's where we met up with rose" Carlisle stopped speaking and walked over to hug Esme. Oh no what's happened? Rose took over "Edwards sent was fading we had to move fast, we followed it up to a river that was leading up to the waterfall. That's when I saw Edward he wasn-" Jasper interrupted us  
"in case you haven't forgotten Alice we have about 5 minutes till they get here" jasper voice sounded worried, but I ignored him "carry on. But make it quick" Carlisle looked confused but started talking "you see Edward wasn't alone. He kept asking to be killed he didn't want to live without Bella the man grabbed his neck and just as he was about to pull off his head esme screamed and ran and we followed her Emmett leapt on to the man and pinned him down. Edward was distraught he kept saying you shouldn't of come I need to die. Edward tries to run off but Emmett goes after him and then we came back here" Edward tried to kill himself. I never thought that of him. Yet did Emmett catch him. I couldn't say anything. My mouth was wide open in shock.

All of a sudden we heard Emmett's masculine voice "guys I got him"  
"let go of me Emmett or I swear!"  
"you won't touch me Edward!" phew! Where all here. Wait then that means. Oh crap "Alice you saw be-" Edward didn't finish so in my head i saw yes. I knew he heard me. "Right there close and well we don't have time" jasper sounded scared. "right ill give to you in the fastest way I can" I pause I think of how to shorten it down "okay so the people from my vision are nearly here and they must of left Bella alone so if they don't start a fight we have to follow them" I think everyone's shocked, Emmett drags Edward into the room. "Edward you okay" I ask him he looks like crap  
"let me go Emmett I need to find Bella" Edward catches Emmett of guard and slings him to the other side of the room and runs to the door "EDWARD the only way to find Bella is to stay!" I scream. He walks back into the room and looks out the window "so there the people who have Bella then" "yes Edward and I've seen them..." I sigh "kill us"  
"then let's go meet them" Edward runs to the front door and he's outside in seconds. God he's fast. We all follow as quickly as we can. We all stand there staring at these strangers. There are 4 men and a woman. The woman stares at Edward and mutters something under her breath. I heard a tiny growl escape Edwards's chest. The woman has light blonde hair, it comes down to her shoulders her eyes are red. All their eyes are red. Great. Now I know what they do I don't focus on what they look like I just have one thing on my mind. Where's Bella. The man on the right opens his mouth "so you must be the precious Cullen's"

**AUHTORS NOTE: ****thank you for reading my story. I know its probably not the best you've heard but this is my first. **


End file.
